


Alarums and Excursions

by CanterburyTales



Series: Adoverse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, F/M, Faint traces of plot, Fluff, Gen, Jötunn Loki, More Fluff, My Plot Bunny Moulted, Science Bros, You know how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Excursions. What happened after  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988243/chapters/1949190">Much Ado about Loki</a> (you'd be better off reading that first). Little bits and pieces that came to me when writing. Not actually sponsored by Norwegian Tourism.</p><p>Latest chapter is chapter 5 not 6 (chronological issues).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Loki: Blu Norge

They snatched kisses as they crossed the Atlantic to Reykjavik, drunk with triumph after their successful escape, giggling as they played innocent under the stares of the business men around them. They held hands on the onward flight to Bergen, kissing only once as the plane descended, and Darcy sensed something new, a desperation behind the kiss. By the time they arrived at the large hotel next to the central park, Lucy was withdrawn, looking sightlessly out of the window of the taxi. 

They checked in and went to the room, all light wood and modern design. Darcy dropped her bag, pushed aside the leaf patterned curtains and checked out the view of the harbour. She sighed happily at the view of multicolored wooden buildings. It was much more picturesque than Tromsø had been. And the room was much bigger than the one there. Sweet! She went through the archway, checked out the bathroom, looked at the view from the bedroom on the remote chance she'd missed something and then hopped straight onto the green covered bed. 

“Hey look,” she smiled cheekily, “room for two.” 

Lucy had stayed standing in the door, watching her. She closed the door, put down the bag and slowly walked towards the bed, only to stop and lean just inside the archway. Darcy grinned as Lucy loosened her belt only to make an “o” of surprise as the beautiful brunette slowly shifted back to Loki's familiar body. 

Darcy sat back, shaking her head. “I’ll never get used to that. That is just so cool. Also annoying, I love the men’s jeans on women look, but I just can’t pull it off. Come over here.” She patted the bed with a seductive look. 

“I cannot.” Loki’s voice was husky. “First…there are things I must tell you.” 

Darcy signed, and moved from a languid pose to sitting cross legged. “Look, is it worse than New York? Or the alien stuff?” 

Loki frowned a little. “No, I suppose it...”

“Is it worse than the legends?” 

“It is in the legends but..."

“I read up on all that. Is all the sex stuff true?"

Loki's eyes narrowed a little. "No. Some found amusement in spinning tall tales."

"Well, we'll sort that all out later. It’s old history. Leave it and get your ass over here.” 

Loki signed and spoke softly, not looking at her. “I find it so hard to say what I must. Some of the legends are true, I know not how. About what I am. Even if you have read it, you do not understand the full implications.” He pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing, dropped it to the floor, and concentrated.

The shifting of his appearance was second-nature to him, something he had not even realised he was doing all his life. It was as natural to him as walking or breathing. To drop all deception was like learning to breathe again, in a different rhythm using different muscles. He knew it was happening as he heard Darcy gasp. He opened his eyes and watched her as she involuntarily backed up against the pale wood headboard, but her eyes were wide with fascination, not horror.

“This is my true appearance. I should have told you before.” 

Darcy’s mouth was open. “Yeah, you really should have. Wow. Just. Wow.” She tilted her head. "So Thor...?"

"No, he is as he appears." A twisted smile. "In all ways. I am adopted, you might say."

"But Thor says..."

"Yes, both I and Thor thought from childhood we were brothers by blood. I am told that I changed my appearance as an infant in arms."

"Trying to fit in?" Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Yes, can imagine it. That kinda sucks that they never told you and that you were never yourself."

"I never chose to be myself. I thought this form that of a monster." 

Darcy tilted a head and thought about that. "Isn't it what you do that makes you a monster?"

"That is not necessarily consoling."  

"It means you're not a monster unless you choose to be." Curiosity rose in her eyes again. “Can I touch?” 

“If you wish.” Darcy pushed herself down the bed, stood before him and looked straight into his eyes. He watched her while she studied them, a little frown between her brows. 

“Wild. Red but the same.” She put out one finger and drew it down his arm. “Man, you are COLD. Like ice.” A sudden thought. “I didn’t…that doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

“A brief touch, no. I think a long embrace might be unhealthy for both of us.” His smile was brief and false. 

Darcy cautiously put out her tongue and licked his upper arm. “Not cold enough to stick to.” Loki stared at her in astonishment. “Just checking. You look exactly the same, do you know that? Just red, and blue, and these.” 

She looked at his arms, tentatively touched the raised markings  and traced them up to his shoulders. The heat was just this side of pain, like hot wax on mortal skin. He swallowed, staying still and silent by force of will alone. Her fingers kept moving, slowly tracing the curve from his shoulder that bent over his chest. Then the connecting line down his chest, down his torso…

“Stop.” 

She stopped. Her finger at rest gained an edge of pain. She realized and drew it back hurriedly. 

“Darcy, tell me.” She looked confused. “Can you accept this? Tell me.” It was exquisite torture, all of it. The effort to keep the shift back to paleness at bay, controlling his reactions so he did not startle her, restraining himself from touching her though she was so very close and so beautiful. He had not known ice could burn like this. If she was going to reject him, let her do it now.

The urgency in his voice seemed to make her pause, and her look became thoughtful. Uncertainty was just one more torment. “Please," he whispered softly, urgently. "Tell me what you are thinking.”

“You know what I'm thinking?” Darcy paused. “Have you ever played that game…” a devilish glint appeared in her eye “with ice-cubes?” 

Loki stared at her, then understanding glowed hot in his red eyes. Slowly he drew the tip of his finger along the curve of her jaw. Darcy closed her eyes and purred. The finger tilted her head and he kissed her, his hands at his sides, their lips the only place where their bodies met. Darcy’s tongue darted over his lips and they opened, and inside his mouth was cold and dry. “Like a corpse” she thought but before revulsion came his tongue moved under hers. “No, just different.” And they kissed rapid darting kisses and now his hands moved over her skin.

 

***

 

“I must confess, that was not what I anticipated.” Loki, once again in Asgardian form, lay on the bed, Darcy sprawled across him. Darcy lifted herself up to look in his face. “You didn’t really think I’d reject you, did you? Like, I knew you weren’t human already. I even knew the Ice Giant thing.” 

“I dared believe you would not, but I did expect reserve or confusion, not…what happened.”  

Darcy draped herself back over him and smirked. 

“Please. I keep telling you. Star Trek. Original Series. Watch it.” She ran a finger over his chest. “I spent my formative years watching Captain James T. Kirk romancing green aliens on cable. Why should I care if you’re blue?” She smiled a sultry smile. “Especially when you're blue and sexy.”

“How so?” he asked with a raised brow. "When I was forced to be so," and with a movement he was on top, pressed against her from chest to toes, his arms on top of hers, as much skin as possible touching, “tentative?” She caught the look of mischief from the corner of her eye as he kissed behind her ear, then started to work her way down her neck. 

Darcy smirked. “You certainly have Kirk’s libido”, and she nudged him until his lips were on hers once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blu Norge" is, of course, the name of the hotel that Loki and Darcy are staying at. No disrespect intended, major hotel chain. It's big and central, and "Blu Royal" in the same chain close by is too big a pun, even for me. 
> 
> "Blu" is not Norwegian, but the name still reads as "Blue Norway" and then this popped into my head. "Blue Monday" is the appropriate ear-worm. Of course, next morning Darcy got hold of the tourist brochures and Loki was never going to get everything else his way...


	2. Darcy/Loki: Myrdal

Darcy had really not been sure how Loki would react to the suggestion that they go on the _Norway in a Nutshell_ tour. Darcy felt he was searching for something, something he found in the wilder reaches of the mountains around Sognefjorden, in places that looked as if no-one had ever been there. So back to Bergen for train, bus, ferry and train again? And on to the capital? She suspected he was going to say no and was ready to argue her case. 

But he said yes. Really, remembering the trip to Brooklyn she shouldn't have been surprised. They sat close together in the train and even closer on the bus as it went around the, frankly terrifying, hairpin bends. Loki watched her in amusement and whispered translations of the Norwegian conversation on the bus. The ferry trip was spectacular, as was the trip up to the main track on the tiny train. Darcy had never been to truly mountainous country before, had never seen Yosemite or the Rockies. This was all new, and everything looked higher looking up than it had looking down.

It was also exhausting. The train from Bergen had left early and she still was a little jet-lagged. So she drooped in Myrdal, sitting on a bench on the platform, while Loki went in search of coffee.

He came back with hands full. He handed a paper napkin parcel, and Darcy unwrapped it. Somehow Loki had folded the contents so the first thing she saw was a heart. "Dwah!" she grinned and Loki grinned back, as full as mischief as the Norwegian waffles were full of strawberry conserve and sour cream. "Hey, you got lucky and so did I. These are my absolute most favorite thing."

Loki raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Luck? I merely pay attention to what is said around me. A skill even mortals can aspire to."

"Nice try. So you know how Jane takes her coffee, right?" Loki's lordly shrug of indifference was entirely unconvincing. "And I never told anyone I loved these."

"On the contrary. You told Jane that vaffler were the only good thing about Norway. Do you think so still?"

"Shut up!" and Darcy looked around to make sure no-one was in earshot. "No, Norway is pretty cool. So your campaign totally worked."

"Campaign?" and Loki was looking as innocent as a raised eyebrow could allow.

"You know, the campaign. Scandinavian music, everything at IKEA - you trying to tell me that you weren't softening me up to come here?"

He was silent and she knew that she had him. She smiled wolfishly and attacked her waffles.

"Perhaps," and the impish grin was back. "In recompense, I have coffee." He pulled it back from her grab. "I fear they did not have your favorite Colombian."

"Now when did I say I liked Colombian coffee?" Darcy enquired, taking the cup out of his hand.

"You said it to Tony one day. You like your coffee rich, dark and Colombian."

Like her men. Yes, Darcy totally remembered that. She barely suppressed a _snerk_ of amusement.

"And sadly, they do not have my favorite either."

"What, wet and caffeinated?"

"No, American roast," and Darcy could not restrain her snerk of amusement this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Norway in a Nutshell" is [a thing](http://www.norwaynutshell.com/en/explore-the-fjords/norway-in-a-nutshell/).  
> Norwegian Waffles are five love-hearts joined together and absolutely delicious.  
> Loki understands the Norwegian conversations because of All-Speak, btw.


	3. Darcy/Loki: Bygdøy

She was in the Viking Museum in Oslo when she felt that tingle in her finger-tips, the desire to touch the preserved ship, to have contact with something so old. It was then she fully realised that the hand in hers was of the same vintage. She'd told Ian she needed to go out with older guys. Well, there goes Darcy to the other extreme. Same old, same old. 

Loki sensed her flinch. "What is it?" 

"You're as old as these ships." 

Loki rolled his eyes. "These were all built before Odin fought his last great battle on Midgard. Just how old do you think I am?" 

"Erm..." She had literally no idea. 

"Is my advanced age a source of difficulty to you?" He was openly mocking her now. 

"No." She tossed her head. "But...it's weird for me. You know?" 

"I don't know," said Loki, looking down his nose. "You do not seem to have this problem with the Doctor." 

"What doctor?" and she was honestly confused. 

"The man with the blue box?" and then she understood. 

"How do you know about Doctor Who?" 

"You mentioned it. I googled it. With these two withered hands," and he held up his two hands, strong and elegant. 

"Stop that," and he grinned a wide triumphant grin. 

"The Doctor is older than me," he noted in passing. 

"Shut up." 

"He probably saw these ships being built." 

"He travels in time. He's seen the birth of the solar system." They left the museum in silence. Loki was still smirking. 

"Let's go to the quay and go back on the ferry." Darcy had never been on a ferry in New York. She was totally doing it when she got back. Only way to travel. 

"If my feeble legs permit." 

"Okay, that's enough." Darcy stopped in the road, got Loki's arms firmly around her and kissed him soundly. 

Loki smiled as she pushed him away. "I am not objecting, Wildcat, but might I ask why?" 

"The Marx principle." 

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her blankly. 

"Groucho. You're only as old as the woman you feel." 

"Ah. Now I understand why the Doctor has so many assistants." 

They sat on the quay, bickered about Doctor Who, and ensured Loki stayed in his twenties until the ferry came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Viking Ship Museum](http://www.khm.uio.no/english/visit-us/viking-ship-museum/index.html) is at Bygdøy, Oslo. The ferry runs in the summer from center of Oslo.


	4. Darcy/Loki: Souvenirs

Loki brought back a glass bowl, hand blown. The shape was simple, but the colours were breathtaking, deep blues swirling and fading into clear glass. He put it on a shelf, alone, its colors echoed in the copy of _Vinternatt i Rondane_ which covered most of one wall. 

He had been bewitched by the painting when they saw it in Oslo. He stared at it until, after two circuits of the museum and fifteen minutes toe-tapping, Darcy dragged him away. Spell broken, he strode over to the information desk and demanded to know how much they would take for it. It took some time before Darcy and the scandalised gallery staff could persuade him a full size reproduction might be an acceptable substitute. 

He was still brooding as they went down the steps of the Nasjonalgalleriet. 

"Loki", she said. 

"Yes, my sweet", he said, abstractedly. 

"You may NOT subjugate the world so you can have that painting". 

"Just Norway? " 

"No!" 

"The thought never occurred to me." 

"Liar". 

Darcy brought home a family of trolls. She bought the first in the Stalheim Hotel. It was one of the stops on the _Norway in a Nutshell_ tour, and the view from the terrace was incredible; huge mountains, like a child's drawing brought to life, curved tops and steep sides. 

Inside there were various objects on sale; glassware, pewter, silver and trolls. "What a foul object", Loki said, as she picked one up. 

The troll reminded her of a fairytale book her mother had read to her when she was little - all stolen pale princesses, and troll royalty and improbable looking mountains like the ones outside the hotel. 

"I think it's cute." 

Loki stared at her. "Impossible. It's repulsive. You cannot mean to buy it." 

Naturally Darcy bought it immediately. 

Her family of trolls grew daily, and Loki detested each new one as much as the first. Six now sat on the shelf over her TV, grandparents, father, mother with a baby, two children. Loki glared at them as he sat on Darcy's couch, and twelve beady eyes looked relentlessly back. 

"We can never share an apartment", Loki told her, as she handed him the coffee. Darcy only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [National Gallery](http://www.nasjonalmuseet.no/?module=Articles;action=Article.publicShow;ID=567) in Oslo.  
> [ Stalheim Hotel ](http://www.visitnorway.com/us/Product/?pid=73349)  
> [Norwegian Trolls ](http://www.trollsonline.com/).  
> Darcy's book was illustrated by [John Bauer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Bauer_\(illustrator\)).


	5. Pepper/Tony & Darcy/Loki: Stark Tower

“Remember the Celebrating Unique People In Drudgery event?” 

Loki shuddered. “How could I forget? The very name is detestable.” 

Tony would have defended his acronym but his thoughts were elsewhere. “You offered to fetch a snowflake, pluck Fury’s beard or steal Idun’s apples. Were you serious?” 

“At that moment, never more serious.” 

“You would have plucked out Fury’s beard, hair by hair?” 

“To leave that infernal event of yours, yes.” 

Tony leaned forward. “Any chance I could swap my favour, and get the Fury beard-plucking instead?” 

Loki leaned forward too. “Of course you could, Tony Stark. It would be my pleasure. And then, sorrowfully and regretfully, I would have to have to kill you. It’s a question of reputation, you understand.” 

"He's joking." Darcy was carrying coffee to her desk. "You do get that, right?" 

"Am I?" Loki returned. 

Tony's eyes lit up. "You know what you crazy kids should do? You should come to dinner!"

* * *

The food was predictably wonderful. The desserts actually would be illegal in some states, they were so good. But even in the happy post-chocolate haze, Darcy spotted Tony's eyes lighting up when Pepper went to get the coffee. 

"So," he said with exaggerated casualness. "That Helm of Dreams you lent Jane..." 

Darcy and Loki exchanged knowing looks. "Gone back to Asgard," Darcy said with a shrug. "Sorry Tony." 

"Tony, you _promised_." Pepper was back with the coffee and a disapproving face. 

"You have no vision." Tony waved his hands. "This could be a whole new division - tie together the prosthetic work, the Extremis projects and this..." 

"Oh I have vision," said Pepper, pouring the coffee. "A vision of a hell of a lot for work for me." She grinned back at him. 

"But think, Pep." Tony all but knocked over his coffee cup as he waved excitedly. "Every second two people in the world are struck by a new traumatic brain injury. Maybe 5% are moderate to severe. In the US alone it's more than 50,000 deaths a year, 125,000 disabled a year after the..." 

Pepper nodded. "I know Tony. I got those figures for you. But is it fair to waylay Loki like this?" She shrugged at the other two. "Sorry, he gets over-excited." 

Loki shrugged back. "As Darcy has said, the Helm rests in Asgard. Fair or not, it seems pointless." 

"Ah, but you know how the Helm works." Tony sat back. 

Loki considered. "To some degree, yes. But what of it?" 

Tony leaned forward and started waving his hands again. "Fury won't give me the data from Jane. SHIELD are sitting on it. Thing is, I talked to my own doctors. Jane's recovery should have taken three to four times as long. Reasonable chance of long-term impairment. Worst case would scare you shitless. Her actual recovery - the word miracle was used. Repeatedly. But without the Helm itself or the data, there's no way of replicating it. That's where you come in. It's what you've been doing. Giving feedback that allowed Jane and Erik translate 'magic' into science." 

"Ah, I start to see," Loki said. "And you have your doctors, and you created an fine intelligence to serve as your Ariel. So it should be possible for you to reproduce the effect. " 

"Thank you, Prince Loki." JARVIS interrupted. "And since sir will not notice, I especially appreciate the Shakespearean reference." 

Tony continued as if JARVIS had not spoken. "So will you do it? The theoretical work on the Foster bridge is done. We've had our first successful tests. It's engineering from here on out. Don't you want something new and interesting to work on?" 

"Perhaps." Loki was non-committal. 

Darcy looked between the two. "Erik's pushing his project on portals..." 

Tony waved that away. "Yes, but this will be _so_ much more fun. Ton of upsides - getting one over on Fury and SHIELD. Shaking things up. This will be all new, ground-breaking, not just tweaking existing work like the Foster project. And it'll give Bruce a reason to stay instead of shipping back to China." 

Darcy grinned. "Aha, the real reason. You don't want to lose your sweetie." Pepper took a sip of coffee to hide her smirk. 

"That's it, Darcy," Tony replied with heavy sarcasm. "Saving lives is just a bonus." 

Another thought struck Darcy. "Are you asking Loki to be a Science Bro?" 

"Yes. Yes I am," returned Tony. "No higher honor etcetera." 

"Well then you've gotta say yes," Darcy grinned at Loki. "Though I bet Asgard will be even more pissed than Fury." 

Loki's face filled with mischievous satisfaction and Tony knew he had him.


	6. Darcy/Loki and Volstagg:Asgard

**(Two years later)**

Volstagg stood up, the chicken leg still in his hand. 

"I fear my children have been misleading the Lady Darcy," he said, waving the leg for emphasis. "Come," and he held out a hand for her. "I will teach them to not to play such tricks." Darcy scurried to take his hand and the pair rapidly left the room. She looked up at him as they hurried down the corridor. 

"It...you know, your kids didn't say that." A rueful smile crossed her lips. "It was all me." 

Volstagg laughed. "Gudrun and I have raised our children well. But I know they would risk their honor to preserve yours." 

Darcy keened in despair. "Do you know just how lame that makes me? Your kids covering up for me?" 

"They love you," Volstagg said reassuringly. 

"I love them too. Do you have a kids table in weddings in Asgard? I'd totally rather stay at the kids table with them." 

Volstagg laughed again. "But would Loki?" He bowed as they reached the door of her chambers. "I thank you Lady Darcy. Rarely have I had the joy of rescuing a damsel in distress without interrupting eating." He took another bite from his chicken leg and left. She could hear his booming laugh retreating as she closed the door. She stood against it, as if that might keep the rest of Asgard out. 

"So, you return." Loki was lying on a chaise longue reading. He set aside the book as Darcy banged her head back against the door a couple of times. "Not soon enough." 

"Do they torment you?" Loki's sly grin was belied by the sympathy in his eyes. 

"They torment me, I torment them, there's a whole lot of tormenting going on." 

"Volstaff seems to have sworn himself to your defence," remarked Loki. "I grow fond of him despite myself. My brother tells me, in fact, that all the Warriors Three are quite taken with you." His eyebrows bent wickedly. "I am not _quite_ sure I find that reassuring when it comes to Fandral." 

Darcy left the door and joined Loki on the chaise longue. He shifted so he could bundle her in his arms. 

"I don't think you have to worry about Fandral. I just suggested to a room of people that he was totally into Aud." Loki threw back his head and laughed. 

"Okay, what did I say wrong now?" 

"Fandral would not be so indelicate, nor so ready to waste his efforts. Aud is a shield-maiden, not a warrior as Sif is. As such she is sworn not to lie with men." Darcy groaned and buried her head into Loki's chest. 

"And everyone is supposed to know that? How are they supposed to know that?" 

"We live long lives. Volstagg's brood will not have to endure court conversation alone for many years." 

"I don't know what I'd do without them. And Sif and the Warriors. And you." 

"Ah, but your connection to me is probably of no help. The court do not know what to make of you, deluded innocent or one wily enough to snare the dangerous villain Loki." 

Darcy grinned up. "And which do you think?" 

"Both, naturally." 

"But tell me, Loki, how can you live like this?" 

"Can I tell a secret, my own?" He rolled across and kissed her mouth. "The secret is, I can't. And I do not intend to. My place is on Midgard, with you." 


End file.
